


Angels We Have Heard on High

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Dreams, Family, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Pre-Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Engel erinnert Jenny daran ein wenig Festtagsstimmung zu haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels We Have Heard on High

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels We Have Heard on High](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14053) by Ami Ven. 



> Der Titel bezieht sich auf das englische Weihnachtslied mit dem gleichen Titel. Ihr könnt es [hier](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdqYtDRS62w) hören. Es wird gesungen durch einen meiner Lieblingskünstler. ^_^
> 
> Übersetzt bedeutet es so viel wie „Hört der Engel helle Lieder.“

Es war spät am Heiligabend, aber Jenny hatte immer noch einen Berg von Papierkram zu erledigen.

 

Sie legte eine Akte auf den ‚fertig‘-Stapel und starrte dann auf den immer noch nach wie vor hohen ‚zu erledigen‘-Stapel. Nach einer weiteren Akte greifend, setzte sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Brille ab und schloss die Augen. Sie würde nur für ein paar Augenblicke Pause machen, bevor sie wieder anfing…

 

_„Was machen Sie noch hier?“_

 

Schnell setzte sich Jenny auf bei der unerwarteten Stimme. Eine Frau saß auf ihrem Bürotisch, gekleidet in einem knitterfreien Rockanzug und mit dunklem Haar, welches lose auf deren Schultern lag.

 

„Agent Todd?“, fragte die Direktorin, die sie erkannte. „Aber Sie sind-“

 

 _„Tot, ich weiß“,_ beendete die Frau ihren Satz. _„Sie können mich Kate nennen. Kann ich Sie Jenny nennen?“_

 

„Ähm, sicher. Aber warum…?“

 

 _„Oh, ich bin nicht wirklich hier“,_ erzählte ihr Kate. _„Du bist an deinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen.“_

 

Also träumte sie. Das erklärte wie eine tote Special Agent in ihrem Büro sitzen konnte. Aber warum träumte sie dann ausgerechnet von Kate Todd?

 

 _„Weil du es brauchst“,_ sagte Kate. _„Ich bin dein Traum, erinnerst du dich?“_

 

„Aber warum bist du hier?“, fragte Jenny.

 

 _„Weil es Heiligabend ist und du sitzt immer noch in deinem Büro.“_ Kate rutschte vom Tisch herunter und kam herüber um sich über den Schreibtisch zu lehnen. _„Warum bist du noch hier?“_

 

Jenny öffnete ihren Mund um laut zu protestieren, dass sie die Direktorin einer Bundesbehörde war und somit eine sehr beschäftigte Frau, aber dann schloss sie ihn wieder ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

 

Warum _war_ sie noch hier?

 

Sie hatte früher schon viel größere Stapel Papierkram zurückgelassen. Es war nichts so dringend, dass es nicht bis nächstes Jahr warten konnte. Und Jenny wusste das, dank Neomi, ihr Haus und Weihnachtsbaum wunderschön geschmückt waren und nur auf ihre Rückkehr warten.

 

Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihr Haus leer war, dass keine Geschenke unter dem Baum lagen und dass ihr Weihnachtsessen, ebenfalls durch Neomi vorbereitet, in ihrem Kühlschrank stand, bereit erneut aufgewärmt zu werden.

 

 _„Jeder ist in Gibbs Haus“,_ sagte Kate. _„Abby hat den ganzen Monat darüber gesprochen.“_

 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Jenny.

 

„Was machst du dann noch hier? Sie vermissen dich gerade jetzt, Jenny. Sie warten darauf, dass du dich zu ihnen gesellst.“

 

Kates Stimme war schwächer geworden, als sie sprach, obwohl Jenny sie noch deutlich sehen konnte.

 

 _„Verbringe nicht noch mehr Feiertage alleine“,_ sagte sie, jetzt auch sanfter. _„Man kann nie wissen,wie viel Zeit man noch haben wird.“_

 

Draußen vor dem Fenster rutschte ein Stück Eis vom Dach um auf den Boden darunter aufzuschlagen und weckte Jenny so abrupt auf.

 

„Kate…?“, fragte sie, aber das Büro war leer.

 

Jenny sprang auf ihre Füße, griff nach ihrem Mantel und ihrer Handtasche und verließ eilig das Gebäude. Sie winkte automatisch dem Team zu, das den Kürzeren gezogen hatte bei dem Feiertagsdienst, und dachte, keinen Augenblick nach bis sie am Straßenrand vor Gibbs Haus parkte.

 

Da war ein beleuchteter Weihnachtsbaum im Fenster zu sehen und eine Menora stand auf dem Fensterbrett. Jenny ging langsam die Treppe hoch und schob dann die Tür auf.

 

Weihnachtslieder spielten leise und das ganze Haus roch nach frisch gebackenen Plätzchen. Der Baum, wie sie nun sehen konnte, war mit Ornamenten geschmückt und als sie näher herantrat, entdeckte Jenny Baumschmuck unter den anderen, welche die Namen von jeden Einzelnen trug. Da war Duckys, Tonys, Abbys…

 

„Direktor!“ Jenny drehte sich bei Abbys Aufschrei um als der Goth aus der Küche eilte um sie fest zu umarmen. „Sie sind hier! Tony sagte, sie würden heute nicht auftauchen.“

 

„Hey, ich habe nicht-“, protestierte Tony, aber Abby ignorierte ihn.

 

„Wir sind froh, dass Sie hier sind, Direktorin“, sagte sie Jenny. „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir backen Weihnachtsplätzchen und-“

 

„Abby!“, schrie Zivas Stimme. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir helfen!“

 

„Ich komme, Ziva!“

 

Als Abby wieder davon sauste, ging sie an Gibbs vorbei, der gerade von oben kam. Er hielt inne, als er Jenny sah und grinste dann.

 

„Hast dich endlich zu uns gesellt, Jenny?“, fragte er.

 

„Du solltest lernen deine Tür zu verschließen, Jethro“, neckte sie ihn.

 

„Nee“, sagte er und sah dann zur Seite um Tony anzusehen.

 

„Ich werde… gehen um Ziva und Abs zu helfen“, sagte er schnell und verschwand.

 

Jenny lachte als sie hörte wie Tony seinen Weg in die Küche entlang stolperte und, wenn Zivas Geschrei irgendein Hinweis war, gleich denen dort in die Quere kam.

 

„So, Jen“, sagte Gibbs. „Was veranlasste dich dieses Jahr aufzutauchen?“

 

„Ich…“, fing Jenny an und hielt dann inne – eins der Ornamente hatte sich gedreht und warf das Licht zurück.

 

Kates Christbaumkugel.

 

Jenny lächelte. „Ein Engel hat mich geschickt.“

 

Ende


End file.
